


No one wants Mad Baggins

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Blood, Gen, No Beta, Public Humiliation, Shunning, because I can't write Bilbo normal, unsure if a relationship will develop yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: ...or maybe thirteen dwarves do
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133
Collections: hobbitficcollect





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo drank some tea and took in the quiet of his home. It was always quiet in his home, especially in the last few years. He didn’t get many visitors anymore, only his neighbor Hamfast, his cousin Drogo and his cousin Lobelia ever came. 

The first two he could think actually came to see about his welfare. Lobelia...all she wanted was his smail, and perhaps to try and take his mother's silver spoons again. Still, he sometimes welcomed her company, it was better than the crushing silence.

Sighing he finished his tea and bustled about cleaning up before heading outside and sitting on his garden bench. Then he got out his pipe and filled it before smoking on it. Since his smail was up on the largest hill, at least in this part of the Shire, not much foot traffic happened.

It just made the quiet more concrete. Chewing on the tip of his pipe, he huffed and shook his head. Even if he sought out company, he would just get retrained dislike under false politeness. No one wanted to interact with Mad Baggins after all.

So when some foot traffic did come, his attention was on it completely. The figure in grey tugged on his memory, but he couldn’t fully place the man coming up the path. The man seemed to notice his focus and offered what looked like a well-meaning smile.

Bilbo’s instincts screamed _trouble_ and he puffed on his pipe a bit more before sliding off his bench and meeting the man at his gate. He didn’t much mind trouble, which is part of the reason the folk of Hobbiton thought-and called-him mad.

“Hullo” he greeted and looked the visitor over more carefully, for it did seem this man had come to see him. How odd a thought that was too, a man he didn’t know coming for a visit. Bilbo tilted his head thoughtfully, pipe in his mouth.

Was that true though? That he didn’t know this man? He knew the grey dressed male was trouble, and something had stirred in his mind when seeing him. The man moved a staff, gaining Bilbo’s attention again. 

Ah, the staff, that did the trick. “Why, you’re Gandalf!” The wizard smiled “I had hoped you would remember me, Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo moved and opened his gate, motioning towards his door “Come in, I can make you some tea, or perhaps something stronger, and you can rest a bit.”

Gandalf nodded and gave his thanks as he headed towards the door. Bilbo knew this visit meant an adventure was on its way, for the wizard had whisked his mother away often on such matters. Walking to his door, he opened it and put out his pipe before following the wizard inside.

“Tea or something else?” Bilbo asked as he followed Gandalf to the kitchen table. “Tea is fine” Bilbo nodded and bustled about to get the tea ready. He put his best leaf mixtures out then set some cups down.

Then he set out some snacks, more for Gandalf than himself. By then the tea was ready and he poured them each a cup and then sat. “So, why have you come to visit me?” Bilbo waited patiently as Gandalf drank before answering.

“Me and a group of travelers are on a quest” Bilbo moved his cup a little. “What sort of quest?” Gandalf ate some of the snacks Bilbo had put out. “Well, they can explain it all when they arrive.” Bilbo blinked “They are coming here? When, and how many?”

Gandalf chuckled “Tonight, and thirteen, plus me.” Bilbo huffed “A bit short notice…” He would have to make a lot of food for that many people. Gandalf drank more tea as Bilbo sipped at his own. “What sort are traveling with you?”

It couldn’t be hobbits, his race normally stuck close to home. Only the Tooks tended to travel, and he was sure that even then, his mother had gone the furthest. “A group of dwarves” Bilbo rose a brow then nodded. 

“Right...no greens then” Gandalf chuckled and Bilbo got up. “I’ll start now, feel free to make yourself at home.” Gandalf nodded and Bilbo got started. Gandalf left and came back at some point and Bilbo caught him sampling some of the finished food, but said nothing.

Bilbo made a variety of things, unsure on what a dwarf would eat beside the no greens rule. After the whole dining room table was covered, he rechecked the food. “Will it be enough?” Gandalf hmmed in thought “Perhaps a bit more.” 

Bilbo huffed “I still have to pack too you know!” Gandalf nodded and watched him delve into his second pantry. He brought out more food little by little, with Gandalf helping some. They had to use one of his extra tables for some of it. 

Bilbo glanced out the window and huffed, maybe he would pack before sleeping. “You still have some time, my dear boy.” Bilbo nodded and moved to his room to at least start getting his things sorted. He got his mother's old pack about half full when a knock came to his door.

Leaving the rest of his packing for later, he went to answer his door. Though he had been expecting a dwarf, he hadn’t realized the dwarf in question would be so intimidating. “Dwalin” the dwarf said, standing taller than Bilbo and with a bald head. “At your service.”

Bilbo bowed a little “Bilbo Baggins at yours.” Then he motioned “Come inside, I have food ready…” He eyed the weapons the dwarf had with him and frowned. “You’ll have no need of those in here, please put them to the side.” 

The dwarf glared at him a little, but Bilbo held his ground. This was his smail...his home, and if he didn’t want weapons inside, then they wouldn’t be inside. Putting his hands on his hips he gave a hard look back “You can either listen or leave!”

Dwalin raised a brow, but then shrugged and did as he was asked. After the weapons were safely to the side, Bilbo led the dwarf to the dining room where Gandalf was already waiting. Dwalin looked surprised at the amount of food, but quickly sat and started to dig in. 

Bilbo watched for a few seconds, then went to just stand by the door to wait for the others.


	2. Chapter 2

After Dwalin, the dwarves came in a pretty decent flow. First with Balin, with a long white beard and white hair to match. Then came Fili and Kili, one with blonde hair and one with a dark brown. Bilbo had to stop Kili from wiping his foot on his mother's glory box.

He did this mostly by yelling, which brought Dwalin about to actually do something physical about it. The taller dwarf slapped Kili and then dragged both of the brothers away and Bilbo sighed. 

After those two, came a whole bunch of dwarves at once. They nearly squashed him when they came through the door. After counting he saw they were still missing one dwarf. Bilbo stayed by the door until he heard a sound that had him going to the window overlooking the garden.

There, outside on his bench was the last dwarf. He raised a brow then heard something in the dining room. Glancing between the two, he decided to check on the whole first. When he entered the dining room, he gasped. 

Food had been thrown around, some was splattered on the wall. On top of that they were tossing the dishes about. “Stop! You’ll break them!!” Instead of listening, they all started to sing. Bilbo watched in horror as the china continued to fly through the air. 

When the song was over, the dishes were in a stack, and none had broken. Bilbo didn’t care. “Out” Gandalf frowned and the dwarves shared glances. Huffing Bilbo motioned, pointing towards the door. “I said OUT! All of you, go on!!” 

None of them moved. “Now Bilbo…” Bilbo huffed again and glared at Gandalf. “No! They could have broken my mother’s dishes, then what? I can’t replace them Gandalf!!” Gandalf glanced at the dishes. 

“Ah” he sighed softly and placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “I am sorry, but look, it’s all fine.” Bilbo crossed his arms. The dwarves shared looks again. Then one-Balin, he thought-cleared his throat “We apologize Master Baggins, we meant no disrespect.”  
Bilbo grumbled, then a knock came to his door. Still a bit angry he moved and went to his door and threw it open, only to face the dwarf that had been outside standing there. He was taller than Bilbo-like all the dwarves were-and had silver-streaked black hair.

The most captivating thing about this new arrival were his eyes. Blinking Bilbo moved and motioned for the new dwarf to enter. “Weapons off and with the others” he flapped his hand towards the other weapons.

“I will not remove my weapons” Bilbo spun, all his anger now focused on the newest arrival. “Look here! This is MY home, and your...companions already almost destroyed my treasured dishes, and wasted food!! I won’t stand any other rude manners from you and yours!!!”

The new dwarf stared at him, then slowly put his weapon with the others. Gandalf chuckled and Bilbo sent a glare his way. The wizard moved closer “Bilbo, this is the leader of the group, Thorin Oakenshield.” 

Thorin looked him over and scowled. Bilbo crossed his arms and faced down the scowl. “So this is the burglar” Bilbo glanced at Gandalf. Thorin then walked around Bilbo as if judging him. After the circle, the dwarf stood in front of him.

“He looks more like a grocer to me. Tell me, what do you prefer, a sword or ax?” Bilbo felt his anger rise more. A grocer?! Also, why only two weapons? “I’m rather good at conkers.” Bilbo doubted the dwarf even knew what conkers was. 

Thorin didn’t look impressed and Bilbo just turned again. “You may as well eat if the others left anything unthrown.” Returning to the dining room, he saw there was still enough food left that he needn't worry about getting more. 

Checking the beer he shook his head and then went and got another barrel. Once he set it down he poured a mug for Thorin and set it down by the dwarf a bit harder than was needed. Thorin sent him a hard look which he returned with a scowl of his own.

“Bilbo my boy” he looked at Gandalf “Give us a bit more light.” Bilbo went and got more lamps, lighting them and hanging them up with some help from the wizard. Then the wizard spread out a map and that gained Bilbo’s full attention.

Bilbo moved so he could see better, scanning the map with interest. It was dwarvish in make and featured a mountain and the surrounding area. He spotted the city of Dale, a human settlement.

What really held his attention though, was the mountain on it. “The Lonely Mountain… Erebor?” He looked up at Gandalf who nodded. “That’s our destination” Bilbo looked at the map again, tracing the picture of the dragon drawn on it.

“Hm” he then tapped an icon, where he supposed the entrance was. Gandalf set down a key “This is our way in.” Bilbo glanced at the key then sat down. One of the dwarves looked at him before frowning. Then Balin handed him some papers.

Bilbo took them and saw it was a contract. “Aren’t you going to eat then?” Bilbo looked up at the dwarf...Bombur right? “Hm?” Bombur looked him over quickly “You haven’t eaten yet…” Bilbo looked at the contact again “Oh, I did earlier…” 

Gandalf gave him a sharp look which he ignored. It wasn’t technically a lie. It was just a matter of when ‘earlier’ was. Bombur just frowned deeper, which Bilbo couldn’t understand. Why did the dwarf even care if he ate or not? 

They were strangers and didn’t even know him. Twitching his nose he just went over the contract and soon saw where he could sign. Bilbo went over it again, just to make sure he understood it all.

“Here you go lad” Bilbo glanced at Balin, who handed him a quill and ink. Bilbo dipped the quill in the ink and soon had his name down on the contract. Balin took it and nodded and Bilbo got up. “I have some rooms you can use to sleep in, though some of you may have to share.”

Bilbo showed them the rooms and let them decide how to share or not. Gandalf went in the room built for men, of course, and Thorin went into the room next to his. Bilbo cleaned up before going into his own room and started finishing his packing.

He could hear the dwarves as he busied himself getting what he would need. It was good that he had watched his mother pack, or he may not have known what sort of things to take with him. When he finished he put the pack near his bedroom door then got changed.

The problem was, he wasn’t tired. Sighing he pulled on his robe and slipped out of his room, and padded quietly to the sitting room. Bilbo paused when he saw one of the dwarves on the couch. 

Looking at the pointed hair, he soon remembered that this one was called Nori. Either he didn’t have room to share...or he preferred to sleep alone. Bilbo moved again and stoked the fire since it could get cold at night still, then got a quilt and covered the dwarf.

Then he went and sat in his armchair. His gaze went to the pictures of his parents on the mantle and he sighed softly, careful not to wake the dwarf nearby. He tended to have a habit talking to the pictures and glancing at the dwarf he started, but in a whisper. 

“Looks like I’m off on an adventure. Mother, you’d be proud, and probably push your old sword on me…” He shook his head with a fond smile. “Father would likely try to talk me out of it. A Baggins, after all, doesn’t do adventures.”

Bilbo frowned and thought of the smail...his home as a whole. He was leaving it now, to help these dwarves. The other hobbits wouldn’t like it much… Then again, they didn’t really like anything about him, to begin with. 

“Maybe the dwarves will make better company than hobbits do.” He said more to himself than anything. Getting up he looked out the window and shook his head “Well if I can’t sleep, I guess I’ll see what use I can make of the food I have left. It will all spoil anyway…I don’t want it to be wasted.”

Nodding to himself he left the study and bustled about the kitchen and the pantries, still being as quiet as he could be. Bilbo didn’t think they could take all the food with them, so he would visit Hamfast before they left and give him the key to Bag End, the gardener could have what was left.


	3. Chapter 3

As the night dragged on, Bilbo easily fell into the work, his mind only wandering a little. When it got closer to daylight, he got dressed properly and started making breakfast on top of everything else. Nori came to the kitchen as the sun started to rise and Bilbo offered him a soft smile.

“Feel free to eat whatever you want, I have bacon and eggs going now as well.” He eyed the china he had used last night and shrugged before using it again. He made some coffee and tea and set both nearby along with mugs. 

After a moment of thought, he also brought up more beer and even some wine. Then he plated the bacon and eggs and put them close to Nori before moving back to the stove. By the time the other dwarves came to eat, he had used what he thought he could and hurried to his study.

Looking over his will, he sighed and decided to just leave it, but he did grab a few maps, a quill, a blank journal, and some ink to add to his other things. Taking his pack to the front door, he opened his mother's glory box and sighed as he looked all the contents over.

It was mostly treasures from her travels, though her old sword was inside as well. Bilbo took it out and drew it from the scabbard a little. It was still sharp due to him caring for it still. He tied it to him and tucked it out of sight before picking up a pendant.

The pendant was of dwarvish make and his mother had used it as a cloak clasp. Running a thumb over the gems he frowned in thought. “What is that Master Boggins?” The voice startled him, and he jumped a bit. Looking down the hall he spotted Kili.

“Oh, well, this was my mother’s. She got it from the Blue Mountains.” Kili moved closer and Bilbo tilted it so the dwarf could see it better. “It was her habit to wear it on her adventures after she got it, and I was contemplating doing the same...I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

Kili looked at the other contents after his interest in the pendant had been satisfied. “What is all this?” Bilbo smiled as he put the pendant in his bag. Even if he didn’t use it, he wanted to have it with him. “These are my mother’s treasures...things she got while she traveled.”

Kili shifted his weight as Bilbo closed the box. “Is everyone done eating?” Kili looked at him and soon nodded and Bilbo headed back to the kitchen. He ate a few mouthfuls himself as he packed what he thought would last in an extra bag he had. 

Bombur helped once he gathered what Bilbo was doing. “We already have food, Master Baggins...but I suppose extra wouldn’t hurt.” Bilbo nodded and once they were done, he cleaned up-with no repeat of tossed about dishes, thank Yvannah-and then got his key before shouldering his pack.

“I need to pop over next door, then we can be on our way.” He made sure all the dwarves were out before closing the door and locking it. As the lock clicked, he got an odd feeling that this would be the last time he saw his home.

Shaking the feeling away, he went over to Hamfast’s house and knocked on the door. When his neighbor answered, he looked surprised “Mister Bilbo, why are you here on this fine morning?” Bilbo held out the key “I’m going on a trip. There’s food left in my smail that your family is free to enjoy…”

Hamfast slowly took the key “You’re leaving right now?” Bilbo nodded and Hamfast glanced around. “Just be careful Mister Bilbo, there’s talk of a crowd being riled up in town.” Bilbo nodded again and smiled “Thanks Hamfast, you take care of yourself.” Hamfast gave him a nod, and then a hug. 

Bilbo blinked and briefly returned it before he headed back to the group of dwarves. “Who was that?” Thorin asked while scowling again. “Oh, that’s my gardener, and neighbor...probably one of the few friends I have here as well. I gave him the key to my home so he can make use of that extra food.”

Thorin looked at him and then turned to lead the group. “Come, we have delayed long enough.” Bilbo made a rude gesture behind Thorin’s back, and then followed as the group of dwarves moved. Just because Thorin was their leader, didn’t mean Bilbo had to listen to him. 

He only followed after the group because he wanted to. Plus it wasn’t like they had been delayed *that* long, it was still morning! Sighing, he adjusted his pack, and kept to the back of the group. Mostly because he didn’t know any of the dwarves enough to start any sort of conversation.

Also because he didn’t really think he should walk with them as part of the group. A few of the group glanced back at them as if making sure that he was keeping up. Bilbo ignored this, instead noticing that all his other neighbors weren’t at home.

Hamfast had said a crowd was gathering...one he himself had decided not to join and Bilbo frowned to himself at that. There were only a few reasons a crowd gathered when there wasn’t a festival. None of them were particularly pleasant, which made him slow his step.

If it was a hobbit matter, it was best to stay a bit separated from the dwarves, otherwise, they may be caught up in it...whatever it was. As they got closer to town, Bilbo could see the hobbits gathered and swallowed.

The crowd parted for the dwarves and Gandalf. The wizard frowned and said something to Thorin, who in turn looked towards Bilbo. Bilbo then noticed that all the hobbits were holding things, and paused. Oh…

Well, that was the answer was it? A shunning and Hamfast hadn’t wanted to be a part of it. Why wouldn’t… _OH_. It was **his** shunning, wasn’t it? Bilbo looked back towards Bag End, but he already had what he would have liked to keep with him.

His mother’s sword and pendant, his father’s old maps… Sure he would miss his books and his armchair, but really, the place hadn’t truly felt like his home after his parents died. So taking a deep breath, he faced the crowd and walked. 

It started with a rotten tomato, which splat across his face and he blinked and spit on instinct. Then other things were thrown, mostly fruits and vegetables that had turned bad, but there were rocks mixed in as well. None of the dwarves got hit, which he was thankful for.

One rock hit him hard enough that he stumbled for a moment, and he could feel the blood trickling down his face. Looking towards the origin, he wasn’t that surprised to find Lobelia. Lifting his head in defiance, he continued on, getting pelted until he was out of the town limits. 

Hobbits didn’t stray far from where they were comfortable, even when they were shunning another hobbit. Bilbo was just glad they weren’t trying to shave his feet as well. Though that could be more because he was from a respectable family than anything else...or someone had spoken on his behalf to disallow the action. 

His thoughts went to his grandfather, who was likely the only one who would defend him. Then he wiped what he could off of him and walked a bit faster to rejoin the dwarves and Gandalf. Now he knew for sure that he wouldn’t be returning, but the thought didn’t really bother him that much. 

The Shire may be where he was born and had grown up, but it wasn’t truly his home anymore. It hadn’t been for years now. “You stay away Mad Baggins!!” He looked back and saw Lobelia, who threw one last rock at him rather hard. 

Bilbo let it hit him as he had all the others then gave her a rather rude gesture before turning back to the road. He wasn’t leaving behind anything he truly cared for, his only regret was that he hadn’t really said goodbye to those he had actually cared about.


	4. Chapter 4

Gandalf was near the back of the group as Bilbo rejoined. “I am sorry, my boy, I didn’t know…” Bilbo shook his head “It’s fine, really.” He wiped at his brow and winced as he hit the cut there. It was right over his left brow and he huffed at the blood that had come off on his hand.

“It was likely a long time coming...just poor timing.” Gandalf brushed off his pack and the parts of his back that were exposed and he couldn’t reach personally. Bilbo offered the wizard a small smile “Guess I need a wash and a change, do you think we will reach Bree tonight?”

The wizard nodded and motioned to a group of ponies waiting for them. Bilbo sighed “You know I’m allergic…” Gandalf gave him an understanding smile “Yes, but we cannot walk that far Bilbo, even you know that.” Bilbo nodded and was soon guided to the pony he would be using. 

Thorin was staring at him again, or maybe the dwarf leader was staring at the gunk on him. Bilbo sniffed and slid off his pack, tying it to the back of his saddle before mounting the pony quite easily. 

As soon as he was on his pony though, one of the dwarves-Oin, he recalled-was there looking up at him. “Let me have a look at those lad” Bilbo glanced at Thorin, then waved Oin away “No, no, it’s fine. I can clean them and the like later.”

Oin huffed and started pulling him from his pony “Hey!” Bilbo pushed against the pull and Oin blinked at him as if surprised by something. Bilbo huffed “Look, as Master Thorin said...we have delayed enough. Bree isn’t far, we should make it there tonight and I can tend to the cuts there.” 

Oin frowned “I’m company healer lad, we won’t move until I check you over.” Bilbo gave a sort of desperate look towards Thorin, thinking he would also argue against this, but the dwarf surprised him. 

“I’d do as he says, Master Baggins.” Bilbo sighed and nodded “I can get down myself.” Oin withdrew and Bilbo dismounted and then allowed Oin to poke and prod him before treating the cut on his head, and one on his leg he hadn’t noticed.

The rest of the hits would bruise, and nothing was broken. Oin grumbled about him being a bit thinner than the rest of the hobbits they had seen then let him remount his pony. “He’ll only bruise a bit, and could do with a bit more weight on him, but otherwise is fine.” The healer said to Thorin, who gave a nod.

Bilbo cleaned out his ear and grimaced as some tomato seeds came out. “A bath wouldn’t be remiss either” Oin added before mounting his own pony and Thorin nodded again. Then the group was moving and Bilbo once again fell to the back.

One dwarf started pulling back to join him and gave him a shy smile. Bilbo recognized him as Ori, who had been quiet and a bit shy the night before. Bilbo gave him a nod and a smile in return as they rode in silence for a bit. 

“So...what was that back there Master Baggins?” Bilbo looked at the dwarf “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it...just...a custom of sorts.” He wasn’t sure how the dwarves would react if they knew he had been shunned. They may not want him with their group anymore.

Since he didn’t have anywhere to go if they also turned him away, he thought it best to stay silent on the matter. Ori frowned and looked a bit sad. “What sort of custom hurts others like that?” 

Bilbo sighed, maybe Ori was a bit too smart for the usual dodging. “I admit, it’s not a very good one” he found himself saying “Still, it’s not really something we hobbits normally share...why I’m surprised they still did it, with you dwarves around.”

Ori flushed a little then bowed his head “Dwarrow...we...prefer dwarrow when we are in a group like this.” Bilbo nodded “I will remember that, and use it from now on.” Ori smiled and Bilbo found himself smiling back.

Then Ori got a journal and quill out “If you don’t mind...I’d like to know as much about Hobbits as you can tell.” Bilbo scratched at his ear, getting some gunk off at the same time. “All right, what would you like to know first?”

Ori grinned and prattled off question after question, and Bilbo answered amicably enough. When it was something he wasn’t sure of or wasn’t really allowed to tell, Ori would just move on. Which Bilbo appreciated, and he also found he quite liked talking to Ori.

The young dwarf was smart and sought out knowledge in a gentle way that Bilbo found very nice indeed. By the time they reached Bree, Bilbo was sure the young scribe knew more about hobbits than most people did, besides perhaps Gandalf.

The group stayed at the Prancing Pony and Bilbo was able to take a bath and clean his clothes. He got dirty looks from a few hobbits present before he got to his room, but he didn’t much care about them. They could think what they wanted of him, he wasn’t a part of their world anymore.

Bilbo blinked as he soaked in his bath. That’s right...he was his own hobbit. He could act however he wanted to, be whatever he wanted to. He could just be Bilbo Baggins, and no one could tell him to do otherwise.

Smiling to himself he sighed and felt a sort of weight come off of him. Maybe it was a good thing that he couldn’t return. If the hobbits had thought he was mad before...well, they would be even more shocked at what he could really do.

Chuckling at the thought he left his bath and dried off, then got dressed in fresh clothes before heading to bed. Tomorrow was a new chapter in his life, and he would face it gladly.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo was up and out of his room before the sun had barely risen. His mother’s sword was no longer hidden, and the pendent was clasped to his cloak. He ordered some food and started to eat alone, but was soon joined by Ori and Bofur.

Bilbo ate quietly, his gaze going to a table with hobbits at it. The same hobbits as the night before. He gave them a grin as he caught them staring, and they looked away. Bilbo finished about half his food when the other dwarrow joined them. 

Bilbo finished his meal as the dwarrow chatted and made merry. It was surprising that they could be so cheerful, but then again, perhaps they were excited to be going home. Home...he didn’t have one anymore.

The realization hit him rather like the one of the night before but in a bad way instead of a good one. When this quest was done, he had nowhere to return to. Frowning to himself, he was so lost in this realization that he didn’t notice the merrymaking dying down. 

Or the somewhat concerned glances his way. A touch had him blinking back to the present and he looked up at Gandalf “Oh...sorry, I got lost in thought. Did I miss anything?” Gandalf offered him a soft smile “We are just getting ready to leave, my dear boy. Come, I will ride with you a bit and we can talk some.”

Bilbo offered a tight feeling smile of his own “Of course! Perhaps you can tell me the parts of my mother’s adventures that she left out.” Gandalf raised a brow then chuckled. “I am not sure she would appreciate that…”

Bilbo shrugged and then walked with the wizard to the outside, and then towards the ponies. He mounted and adjusted the sword at his side. “I thought you said you couldn’t use a weapon?” Bilbo looked towards Thorin and huffed.

“I said no such thing, I only stated that I was good at conkers.” Gandalf came to his other side “You were the reigning champ, the last I checked.” Bilbo nodded and caught Thorin staring at the pendant he now wore. “Where did you get that?” 

Bilbo adjusted himself just a little “It was my mother’s, which she got from the Blue Mountain as I recall.” He looked to Gandalf for confirmation, and the wizard nodded. Bilbo looked back at Thorin who caught the look and scowled before heading to the front.

Bilbo frowned at the action and decided that it didn’t matter all that much. Thorin could scowl for the whole trip for all that Bilbo cared. He had first agreed to this quest for something exciting to do. Now he had nowhere else to be, so he may as well stick to it. 

The group got moving in due time and it was quiet until they left town. It was only then that Gandalf even began to speak to him. “I am sorry that so much was lost to you, Bilbo.” Bilbo shook his head “It’s fine...really!” He saw some doubt on Gandalf’s face and sighed.

“It hasn’t truly felt like home...not since...not since they died.” Gandalf seemed to think this over, leaving Bilbo to his thoughts. He was leaving behind the only home he knew and couldn’t ever return. Ahead was a quest with a group of dwarrow that would not be completed for some time. 

After that...was the unknown. It was also something he could deal with when it was more relevant. Taking in a deep breath, Bilbo closed his eyes and settled his thoughts a bit more before looking at Gandalf again.

“It’s just a new chapter. Plus these dwarrow will not think I’m mad for knowing how to fight and the like…” Or at least he hoped they wouldn’t, then a moment later decided it didn’t matter. He had lived his life up to this point being judged by his own people, being judged by dwarrow wouldn’t be much different in the long run.

Gandalf looked amused at his statement and Bilbo raised a brow. “I think, my dear boy, that that is a wonderful way to think about it.” Which Bilbo took to mean the part about this being a new chapter. So he nodded and they fell to silence again. 

Gandalf looked him over before heading forward and leaving Bilbo alone. Which he didn’t mind, he was still going over a few things in his head, and likely wouldn’t talk much anyway. The dwarrow seemed to not want to talk to him either since none of them tried to interrupt his thoughts in any way.

Which was also fine, because he only really knew Ori enough for a passing conversation. By the time they stopped to set up camp Bilbo had all his thoughts sorted and was a lot more present for the supper they shared. He ate his whole serving, having skipped lunch, and when it was time to rest, he slept a bit separated from the others.

Bilbo just didn’t feel comfortable enough to share space with them yet. He was sure with time, he might even make a few friends, but right now he was fine on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

As they traveled, Bilbo found that dwarrow could be worse than hobbits. Hobbits may have thought him mad, but they had never viewed him as weak or useless. If there was one thing in the dwarrow’s favor, it was that he had more than two friends among them. 

Ori of course had been the first, with Nori and Dori seeming to follow suit. Then had come Bofur, along with Bombur and Bifur. Which made six dwarrow his friends and six out of thirteen wasn’t all that bad.

Still, it was tiring to be treated as no more than an inconvenience by their leader and the others who had not become his friends. So it was on one night that Fili and Kili joined him as he tried to eat in silence, that he was near the end of his patience with the dwarrow as a whole.

When a howl came to his attention, he turned his head to hear better. “What do you hear Master Boggins?” Bilbo glanced at Kili, not bothering to correct him before answering “A warg.” Kili exchanged a look with his brother, and Bilbo recognized it as a sign that he was about to be teased.

“That means orcs” Kili supplied and Fili nodded before frowning. “How do you come to know about wargs though?” Bilbo was about to answer when Thorin interrupted. “How indeed? You know nothing of the world.”

Bilbo closed his mouth and stood. “What would you know of my life?! None of you have bothered to even ask if I have ever left the Shire, too caught up in calling me weak and useless!!” He took in a breath, his patience was truly gone as he continued.

“You know NOTHING about me, and I’m tired of your assumptions!!!” With that he stormed off into the woods, leaving a quiet camp behind him, and missing the stunned look on Thorin’s face. Bilbo walked until he found a nice sized boulder and sat his unfinished food on it.

He had no appetite now and hadn’t meant to bring the bowl with him. Huffing he looked at the trees around him and then decided to climb the closest one. Bilbo had always had a love of climbing, ever since he was but a young fauntling. 

Plus if any of the dwarrow came looking for him-which he doubted-they would likely not think to look up. Settling on some branches about midway up the tree, he gazed at the sky and the stars. It was good to get a bit of a break from the dwarrow, even his few friends among them.

Hearing a twig snap he moved his head and soon spotted Nori coming his way. Well, a dwarf had come looking for him after all. The thief found his bowl and looked at it in question before searching the area. 

Bilbo adjusted himself a little as Nori sighed before yelling out “BILBO!!” Frowning to himself he could have sworn Nori looked awfully upset. “Come on lad, Thorin wants to apologize!” Bilbo huffed “Doubtful.”

Nori spun around, moving his head until, finally, he looked up. “Mahal, Bilbo, why are you up there?” Bilbo shrugged “Feel like it” Nori smirked “Why don’t you come down. We all miss you.” Bilbo scoffed “That can’t be true, no one ever misses Mad Baggins.” 

Nori frowned, still watching him intently. Bilbo sighed “Then again, you did come out here looking for me...which is a first.” Bilbo moved and made his way down easily, dropping the last few feet in a free fall. Once on the ground he brushed himself off and picked up his bowl.

“Lead the way then, Master Nori.” Nori nodded and then started to lead him back to camp. Bilbo worked on finishing the food as they walked, the bowl empty by the time they arrived. “Found him” Nori said simply, and Bilbo sat his bowl with the others. 

“Master Baggins” Bilbo faced Thorin, who was now standing with his head slightly bowed. “You are correct, we know nothing of you.” The dwarf met his gaze and scowled. Bilbo crossed his arms. 

After a long stretch of nothing Bilbo raised a brow. “If that’s an apology, it’s a poor one.” Thorin’s scowl deepened “Why should I apologize to you?” Bilbo scowled himself “Because you’ve been insulting me since we met!!!” 

Thorin growled, “You have given me no reason not to insult you!” Bilbo stomped, his hands in fists at his side in a second. “Excuse me?! Have I somehow given you reason _to_ insult me?” Thorin leaned his face forward enough for them to be practically touching noses together.

“You being of a different race is reason enough!” Bilbo growled a little “Yvannah I want to hit you so bad right now!!” Thorin scoffed “Go ahead, your weak self couldn’t possibly-” Bilbo had drawn a fist back and hit the dwarf right in the nose.

Thorin stumbled back with wide eyes and a now bleeding nose. Bilbo rolled his wrist and flexed his fingers a bit. The other dwarrow were staring at him in shock for the most part. Oin didn’t seem surprised.

Balin just looked tired, and Bifur and Nori were actually laughing. Bilbo sneered at Thorin then went back to the forest. Nori followed him while Dwalin and Oin moved to check the dwarf leader. 

Bilbo glanced at the thief once and saw the dwarf smirking. Bilbo climbed a different tree and soon got settled, staring at the night sky quietly. He didn’t really sleep, he was too worked up still.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul is in bold

After punching Thorin Bilbo had seemed to get respect from Dwalin, the warrior was treating him better. Balin was perhaps his friend now along with the others. Thorin no longer insulted him, but he still scowled and glared a lot. 

Gloin had started talking to him, mostly about his wife and kid. Oin would talk to him about herbs that he knew from the Shire, both with healing and other uses. Fili and Kili toned down their teasing, though they continued to call him Master Boggins. 

So all in all the trip had improved quite a bit since he had lost his temper enough to actually hit Thorin. That didn’t mean there wasn’t any conflict between them, but for the most part they traveled without resorting to blows. Though blows did come eventually, in fact, the next time blows came into play, was actually with Bifur. 

By then they had been traveling for quite some time, in the general direction of Rivendell. Bifur had been withdrawn and quiet the whole day, which had Bilbo worried. Bofur seemed to notice “He’s just having one of his bad days. They come occasionally due to his...injury.”

Bilbo nodded and just kept an eye on Bifur until they turned down for camp. He had settled down the ponies when shouting came from the camp. Rushing to see what was going on, he found Dwalin and Dori holding a shouting and thrashing Bifur while Bofur tried to talk his cousin down.

Bilbo moved to Bombur “Where is his pack?” Bombur gave him an odd look but motioned and Bilbo went to the pack and went through it until he found a carving Bifur had been working on and he went back over to the group of dwarrow.

“Let him go” Dwalin and Dori stared at him even as he moved closer to Bifur. “Lad…” Bilbo gave a smile “It’s okay, I know the risk. Please, I want to try something.” Bofur frowned as they switched places “There isn’t much we can do Master Bilbo, it’s best to try and just try and talk him down.”

Bilbo nodded “So I will but with something extra. His hands need to be free though. Trust me, I can take a hit or two.” All the other dwarrow were watching with varying looks of unease. Thorin was the one to support him, for whatever reason.

“If the halfling wishes to get hurt, who are we to deny him?” Bilbo rolled his eyes “I’m not half of anything, thank you.” Dwalin and Dori did let go after that though and Bifur flailed out. Bilbo caught one hand, gaining a punch from the other.

Brushing it off he put the carving into Bofur’s hand and managed to catch the free one still being moved around angrily. Once he had both dwarf hands on the carving, he started to talk. “This is in your hands, is now.” Bifur spit at him and he flinched on instinct before just gently guiding Bofur’s hands to rub the carving.

“You made this, it is now.” Bifur blinked looking confused. Bilbo smiled softly and slowly moved and motioned for Bofur, placing one of the hatted dwarf’s hands over Bifur’s. Then he did the same with Bombur, standing between the two, and likely looking odd. 

“Your cousins are here, right here, and now.” Bifur said something, almost a stubborn claim **“I must help claim Moria”** Bilbo sighed just a little. “Moria is far away” both Bofur and Bombur looked at him in shock. “Whatever took place there, isn’t what is happening now. You are safe, with family and friends.”

Bifur looked around then at his own hands with the others on them. Bifur tightened his hold on the carving, then slowly looked up and met Bilbo’s gaze. **“I have hurt you”** Bilbo gently pulled his hands away “It’s fine, I know you didn’t mean to.” 

Bilbo wiped the spit off of him as Bifur gave his apologies, then he moved away from the family. Thorin was watching him but he ignored it as he went to Oin. The healer put a salve where the punch had landed, muttering about how Bilbo had been foolish.

Bilbo took this all in stride before taking a seat to wait for that night's food. After a bit, Bofur joined him “How did you know that would work?” Bilbo rubbed his hands together “I’ve seen it work before, it always helps to have something personal for someone in that sort of state to hold.”

Bofur nodded “When did you learn Khuzdul?” Bilbo thinned his lips “While we traveled. You always translated it for me before, so I picked it up from all that.” Bofur raised his brows and Bilbo looked at the ground. 

“That’s amazing” Bilbo looked up at Bofur in his own surprise. “Really? It’s not...unnatural or abnormal?” Bofur frowned and seemed to search for something in his gaze. “I wouldn’t say so Master Baggins” Bilbo found himself smiling. 

“Well, you're one of the few to say so Master Bofur, and I appreciate it.” He looked away as Bifur joined them, and missed Bofur furrowing his brows. Bifur was still holding his carving. “Are you feeling better?” Bifur nodded and Bilbo actually grinned “Good.” 

He adjusted himself and relaxed, looking at the changing sky with a soft smile and feeling light-hearted. Bilbo was glad he could be of help to his friends, even if it was just a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo wasn’t sure what to think about dwarves as a whole. He only knew that the group he was with were growing pleasant enough. Even Thorin seemed to glare less, though the scowls still happened a lot. 

There were no fights of conflict for a long while, not until they were even closer to Rivendell. In fact, they were close enough to the elvish city that Bilbo was starting to think that Gandalf intended them to go there. Which was sort of foolish, seeing what dwarves thought of elves in general.

In any case, Bilbo looked at the ruined house with Gandalf and heard the wizard mutter. “A farmer and his family lived here…” Bilbo glanced around the house “It doesn’t feel safe.” Gandalf looked at him and went to talk to Thorin.

Bilbo himself moved from the house and looked towards the woods not far away. Gandalf and Thorin were arguing about staying, the end result was Gandalf storming off. Bilbo personally moved towards the forest, agreeing that they shouldn’t stay in this area.

“Where are you going, hobbit?” Bilbo paused and turned “Away for the night, this place isn’t safe.” Thorin frowned deeply “You will stay with us” Bilbo huffed “I am not a dwarf you can order about Master Durin.” Thorin’s eyes went round in shock. 

Bilbo didn’t much care, continuing his trip to the forest. Once there, he climbed a tree and as night fell, he easily spotted the trolls. Bilbo held in a groan, of course, there were trolls. Great beasts they were, lumbering towards the camp. 

Bilbo moved among the trees and was more than a little relieved to see that the trolls had gone after the ponies, and not the dwarves. He had come to like the dwarves a bit, even if they may not ever fully like him in turn. 

Still, it was a bit odd to see trolls in this area, so he followed them the best that he could while staying in the trees. No one really thought to look up normally, and trolls were no different. The trolls had gathered four of their ponies before Bilbo noticed Fili and Kili down behind some bushes.

Frowning, he hoped that the two weren’t about to do something stupid. Of course, that hope was dashed as the two trouble makers moved to free the ponies. It got even worse when as the ponies were freed, the rest of the dwarves came crashing through the forest and into the clearing.

Bilbo smacked his own head and then watched the dwarves try to fight the trolls. Trolls had tough skin though, so the weapons didn’t really do much. Bilbo knew it was smarter not to join in the fighting, so he stayed and watched until the dwarves ended up caught.

Grumbling to himself he moved from tree to tree, as the trolls argued on how to prepare the dwarves. Bilbo only had to delay the argument some. Enough for the sun to rise. “Oi, we should marinate them!” He shouted, lowering his voice to a deeper octave. 

The trolls looked at one another as if to see which of them had said that. “Marinate?” Bilbo rolled his eyes and moved again. “No no, marinating takes too long! We should dig a pit and roast them like a pig!!”

One of the trolls-named Tom, he thought-seemed to take to this idea. Bilbo smirked and then moved again. “Roasting takes just as long! I’m hungry now!” Said the troll named Bill, then the three started arguing more.

Bilbo just moved to a safe spot and checked the sky. One of the trolls lifted Nori to eat him whole. “NO!” he shouted and a hush came over the camp. Bilbo grimaced at his own dumb action, then took advantage of it a moment later. 

“Er, that one looks a bit ill Burt, in fact, they all look a bit sickly.” Burt blinked a little, then dropped Nori not too kindly. Bilbo winced and soon found the thief looking right at him. Bilbo mouthed ‘sunrise’ and the thief gave a nod.

Tom moved and poked at one of the other dwarves. “They look fine to me” to which Nori shook his head “We aren’t, we’re all caught something on our travels!” At this, the other dwarves complained and yelled, and made all sorts of noise. 

Bilbo could only roll his eyes, then he was surprised to see Thorin had found his spot in the trees. Bilbo lifted a brow and saw the leader hit Kili. Then the shouts turned into agreement and fake coughing and the like. 

The trolls didn’t like this very well. “Enough!” Tom shouted, “They are taking us for fools!” Bilbo caught sight of grey and smirked. He watched as the wizard climbed a boulder and shouted “The dawn take you all!” Then Gandalf hit the rock and it crumbled away, letting the new dawn hit the trolls.

Bilbo climbed down his tree and went to help free the dwarves. Many of them thanked him, but of course, Thorin just found it a reason to yell at him. “What were you thinking?!” Bilbo met the leader's gaze and knit his brows “I think that should be obvious?”

Thorin scowled “What if they had found you?” Bilbo shrugged “Then I would have run away.” Thorin looked doubtful and Bilbo sighed “There really is no use dwelling on what if’s Master Oakenshield. Just be glad it all worked out.”

After that, he walked away and Gandalf mentioned looking for the cave that the trolls had used. Bilbo followed the rest of the dwarves quietly as they made the trek to the cave, which didn’t end up being too far away. 

Thorin and Gandalf got new swords, and Bilbo was given an elvish dagger. Some of the company buried a chest of gold to come back for one day, to which Bilbo rolled his eyes. They were going to a whole mountain filled with treasure!

After all that, they continued on their way.


	9. Chapter 9

_It was cold, and he was running. His heart pounded and sweat rolled down his face. The salty liquid nearly froze even as it made tracks down his face. Even as he slid down some ice, he knew this was a dream, but even knowing it was a dream didn’t make it any better._

_Eyes darting he found that he knew the area, but that provided him no comfort. Swallowing he could hear the orcs, he could feel warg teeth barely missing him. He could hear the howl…_

***

Bilbo woke and drew his sword, sitting up while panting. Sweat was running down his face as he looked around. “Master Baggins?” He swung his sword in the direction of the voice, only to find a surprised Balin at the end.

“It’s alright lad…” Bilbo swallowed and looked around again. No snow, and it wasn’t that cold. Taking a breath he smelled grass, dirt, and dwarrow. Lowering his sword he sighed “Sorry Master Balin.” He carefully put his sword back and wiped his sweat away.

He hated that dream...or rather memory, and how it constantly came back to haunt him. Balin sat on a log nearby and got out a pipe. Bilbo got up and joined him, though he forwent his own pipe. Bilbo dug his toes into the dirt and sighed again.

Balin glanced at his action but said nothing on it. Resting his hands against the log, he looked up to the sky thoughtfully. The stars were clear tonight. After a long silence, where he was able to gather himself more, he spoke. 

“About thirty years ago, there was a bad winter in the Shire.” Balin looked at him but stayed silent. Bilbo was sure Nori was likely listening as well, seeing as he was currently keeping watch. “The snow got deep enough that most hobbits didn’t want to leave their homes.”

Bilbo traced a certain pattern of stars with his eyes. “Then the river that borders our lands and normally protects us from dark creatures froze over. So orcs, wargs, and wolves were able to cross over.” Bilbo shook his head. 

“Many of us starved even before they started to raid, raze, and well...kill.” Bilbo twitched his nose “I was still underaged, my parents…” He looked away from the stars and to the ground. “They tried their best to keep our food stocked, but even we started to run out.”

Bilbo shivered, “My mother left one day...and didn’t return, so my father went to go look for her.” Balin was staring at him now, his pipe forgotten. “Then wolves came and got in through my bedroom window. I was just a young thing...and about half-starved, and scared.” 

Bilbo looked up, staring forward “So I ran, it was the only thing I could think to do. I ran and ran, I think I was aiming for my grandfather’s house since I wasn’t sure where my parents were. In any case, some orcs and wargs started chasing me, until I was on this pond. I started throwing stones of all things, thinking I could stop them.”

Bilbo scoffed, more at his young foolish self than anything else. “If it wasn’t for the rangers coming at that moment, I would have died, just as my parents did.” He shook his head again “I vowed I would never be that useless again. It still comes back in dreams at times.”

Bilbo looked at Balin and offered a small smile “Sorry, I just thought I should explain.” He shrugged “I did point my sword at you, which you certainly didn’t deserve.” Balin frowned and Bilbo looked away from the dwarf again. 

Balin had started puffing his pipe again, and Bilbo went and fetched his own before joining the older dwarf. Once he got his Old Toby lit he puffed on it quietly. After a few moments, he looked up at the stars again. “Who took care of you after that?” 

Bilbo blew out his smoke slowly “No one really wanted me, the Baggins side viewed me as cursed...unlucky. The Took side…” He looked at his pipe “They thought me unworthy of their time. I’m sure if it hadn’t been for my Grandfather, I may have been cast out of the Shire.” 

Bilbo huffed “As it was, I spent time with the Rangers for a bit, roamed the wilds for a time...worked to get my home back, and pretty much took care of myself.” Balin looked at him in surprise “You were underaged though!” Bilbo shrugged “Many thought me odd for even being alive, my parents' deaths just deepened their suspicions.”

Balin continued to look shocked and Bilbo chuckled. “For all that hobbits are peace-loving people, they believe that peace continues without anything odd to add to it. Anything different, like say a child orphaned after an orc, wolf, and warg attack is gotten rid of. Or ignored, or shunned.”

Balin furrowed his brows and Bilbo put his feet out in front of him. Some dirt clung to his toes, which he wiggled “You know, you dwarrow are really the only ones to treat me normally besides like...three hobbits.” Bilbo chuckled “What a strange thought that is...my own family didn’t want me, but twelve strangers do.”

Balin glanced towards Thorin and then smiled, realizing that Bilbo hadn’t been counting their leader. “I guess Gandalf likes me, but he’s a wizard” Balin chuckled and nodded “Aye.” Bilbo smiled and then relaxed and chatted with Balin through the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo knew for sure now that they were going to Rivendell. The dwarrow wouldn’t be happy about this fact. Bilbo sighed, then frowned and turned his head towards the trees behind him. Myrtle started acting a bit skittish and he moved a little.

Getting his pack, he shouldered it then drew his sword. Myrtle was fighting him more now, ready to bolt and he climbed to stand on her back before jumping off. A warg burst through the bushes at the same time. 

Bilbo landed and rolled, then stabbed the warg in the eye and into its brain. Another sound had him yanking out the sword then throwing it as he would a knife. The sword hit the second wargs skull and Bilbo went to fetch it as the dwarrow stared in stunned silence.

“These are just scouts” Thorin said as Bilbo tried to pull his sword free. “Orcs are surely not far behind.” Bilbo yanked harder and his mother’s sword snapped, a shard flying and hitting him. Bilbo didn’t even register pain, but he did stumble back and stared at the now broken weapon.

“Bilbo!” He turned with a frown to Balin holding out his hand. Taking it, Bilbo jumped as Balin pulled, and then he sat behind the dwarf as the group got their ponies to run from the spot. Bilbo could only stare at his mother’s sword sadly as they fled, led by Gandalf.

Bilbo could hear the wargs and soon orcs behind him and shivered. A flash of snow played through his mind and he winced before putting his mother’s sword back in its sheath. Bilbo shook his head and looked around.

Now was not the time to get lost to memories. Drawing the elvish blade he found it glowing blue and raised a brow even as a warg lept for him and Balin. Bilbo used Balin as support and stood on the back of their mount.

Bilbo thrust the blade up and got the warg through the neck, the blade easily slid out as the warg fell to the ground. He adjusted it just a little and looked around. They were close to being overrun. The orcs would surely torture the dwarrow, and he may be used as a warg snack.

He gripped at Balin’s shoulder, then they changed course. Bilbo snapped his focus to their left as he heard a horn. “Elves are coming!” Balin glanced back at him, then horses came into view. The elves focused on the orcs and wargs and Bilbo put away his blade and sat back down.

The group kept their pace until Gandalf shouted for them to slow. Curses rang out as the elvish city came into view and he shook his head. “Really, Gandalf should know better…” Balin nodded ahead of him and he smiled a bit before wincing in pain.

Carefully he touched his face and found that his right cheek was bleeding. “Ah, so that’s where it hit” oh well, Oin could look at it, or even the elves. Gandalf had them dismount and Bilbo stretched and looked towards the entrance to the city.

“Bilbo Baggins, it is good to see you again.” Bilbo looked towards the voice “Is it? I’d imagine you were glad to be rid of me.” The elf frowned and he shrugged. The elf was about to say something else when the group of mounted elves came and surrounded the group of dwarrow.

Bilbo rolled his eyes “So dramatic” he searched the hunting party until he found Lord Elrond. He gave the elf a slight head bow when his gaze was noticed. Elrond smirked before addressing Gandalf in the elvish tongue.

Bofur moved closer to him “Do you know what they're saying?” Bilbo nodded and Bofur gave a grin, then frowned. “You got hurt” Bilbo sighed “My mother’s sword broke, a shard of it hit me.” He got a few glances at this but turned to Elrond as they were offered food.

“There likely won’t be any meat” one dwarf grumbled as they made their way inside. Well, except for Oin, who quickly looked over Bilbo’s cut and treated it before they entered the elven halls. Bilbo was not surprised that the grumbling dwarf had been right.

Though he did give Elrond a knowing look before plating his own share. Bilbo had never been very picky when it came to food. The only things he may not eat were warg meat or the like. Elrond told Thorin and Gandalf the names of their new swords and Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the elvish blade he had now.

“I wouldn’t bother” Balin said, “Blades get their names from battle.” Bilbo chuckled “Indeed, and mine is more of a letter opener.” Balin smiled and nodded with the statement. It was then that Elrond focused on him. “That weapon may not have a name, but your other one does Bilbo.”

Bilbo paused “What? My mother’s??” Elrond raised a brow “No...the one you left here.” Bilbo dropped his fork and felt frozen. “You...you still have it?” Elrond gave a nod and Bilbo glanced around the table with a sort of panic. Then he remembered these were dwarrow and they wouldn’t care.

Relaxing, he picked his fork back up “We still have your armor as well.” Bilbo grinned and nodded “Good, I think I will be needing it.” Some of the dwarrow were looking at him in confusion. Balin gave a knowing smile and Nori was smirking.

Even Dwalin looked like he understood, while Thorin had the look of someone who had just come to realize something of great importance. Bilbo just ate and let them think what they wanted to. He couldn’t wait to fetch the things he had left in the elves’ care.


	11. Chapter 11

After they ate, Elrond had an elf lead Bilbo to where his things were kept. Bilbo smiled and ran a hand over his old sword. Sighing he soon changed, adjusting his current outfit and adding his armor to it. 

Bilbo decided to leave his mother’s sword behind. It couldn’t be repaired anyway, and Rivendell had been like a second home to her. Once he was equipped and redressed, the elf led him to another room.

Elrond and Gandalf were already there and he smiled before walking up to the two. “It feels good to wear my old armor again.” It was styled much in the way of rangers, but with slight adjustments to his size and for better range of movement. 

Gandalf smiled at the sight and even Elrond seemed pleased. “It’s been ten years...such a long time to not have it.” Bilbo sighed, there wasn’t much he could do to change the past. Shrugging he turned his head as Thorin and Balin entered. 

Balin raised his brows at the change and Thorin simply stared. Bilbo chuckled and joined in the meeting which mostly consisted of Elrond looking over the map that Thorin had. “What is Durin's Day?” He asked as he left the room with Balin and Thorin. 

Balin ran a hand through his beard “It is a holiday of ours, usually held in the fall.” Bilbo nodded to himself and glanced at Thorin. “Well, it’s Midsummer now, do you really think we can make it?” Balin nodded “I do” Bilbo hmmed and followed them in silence. 

It turned out that Thorin wanted to leave right then, which made sense in a way. “So what is the name of that sword?” Bilbo looked at Dwalin and smirked “Wargsbane.” The warrior nodded and Bilbo adjusted his pack. He was glad he had gotten it off of Myrtle when he did, or it may have been lost.

The company left Rivendell as soon as they were ready and went into the Misty Mountains. Bilbo wondered briefly if he would ever see the city again, then decided not to dwell on such things. As they traveled, he started humming lightly to himself.

With his armor and sword, he felt much more at ease. Much more like himself. To other hobbits that would be odd, but he wasn’t around other hobbits. He was around dwarves, and dwarves respected fighters. Well...most of the time.

Looking up the line of dwarves at Thorin he shook his head. Honestly, that was the only dwarf who still acted cold to him. Which was fine. As they traveled through the mountains it started to rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance and he tilted his head.

Bilbo looked up at the clouds. He hadn’t noticed lightning. “Somethings off” he said low. Dwalin grunted behind him and he focused on the path. Eventually, Balin gave a shout, pointing out stone giants throwing huge boulders at each other. 

Then the whole path moved, splitting the group. Bilbo gripped on what he could and also helped balance the dwarf next to him. Shouting filled the air and he scanned the area for anywhere to go. “There’s the path!” He pointed and some of the dwarves ran that way, jumping to safety.

He was about to join them when the giant shifted its weight and threw him off balance. He landed on his ass “BILBO!” He huffed and got to his feet and then the giant was falling...the part he was on heading towards a wall.

Bilbo moved, aiming for a spot where he could reach the path and not get crushed. The giant finished its fall and he found himself on the path. He watched the giant break apart. Then he stepped back as the dwarves came to him.

Dwalin clapped him on the back and he smiled a little. “Thanks for steadying me Master Baggins” Bombur said and he nodded. “Of course” After that, they continued on their way until they reached a cave and decided to rest there for the night.

Bilbo looked around the cave, staying close to the entrance. It didn’t feel safe to him, and he had always trusted his instincts. Looking outside, he saw it was still raining hard. There was no real choice but to stay inside. 

Unless he wanted to get soaked and potentially get sick. Which he didn’t. Sighing, he stayed close to the entrance, watching the dwarves settle down. Bofur was put on watch and Bilbo sat on a rock, deciding to forgo any rest. 

Bofur settled on another rock nearby, getting out his pipe. The miner puffed quietly and the only sound was the rain for a while. “Do you miss your home, Master Baggins?” Bilbo huffed “No” he adjusted his feet so if danger came he could get up quicker.

“I only had Bag End for ten years, and it didn’t really feel the same as when I was younger.” Bilbo glanced towards the other dwarves and noticed that only Bofur was awake. Bofur nodded and then looked thoughtful.

“I wonder if Erebor will feel different after this long.” Bilbo met the dwarf's gaze and shrugged. “It may. A dragon has been living there after all.” Bofur smiled and Bilbo returned it easily. “It will still be your home though.” 

Bofur frowned and then his gaze lowered some. “What is that?” Bilbo followed the direction of Bofur’s gaze and drew his blade about an inch. It was glowing blue. He cursed and suddenly the floor opened up and they were all falling.


	12. Chapter 12

They all landed in a wooden cage, Bilbo near the top along with Bofur. He only had a few seconds to take in everything before goblins were on them. They were grabbed and dragged out, the goblins soon leaving him behind on accident. 

Bilbo blinked and drew his sword, and followed the group. A goblin took him by surprise and tackled him off the wooden walkway. Then he was falling again and he dropped Wargsbane as he tumbled down with the goblin.

At some point, he hit his head and got knocked out.

***

Bilbo’s head was throbbing when he woke up again. Blinking his eyes adjusted as much as they could in the deep dark of the mountain. A low glow had him drawing the elvish blade and rolling out of a bunch of mushrooms. 

He put a hand to his head and waited out a wave of dizziness. Moving forward, he frowned and wondered if he could even find a way out of this place. Taking a deep breath he moved his blade around and spotted Wargsbane. 

Grinning to himself he went to it and picked it up. A glint of gold caught his eye as he did so. Tilting his head he saw it was a ring. Raising a brow he picked up and looked it over before shrugging and putting it into a pocket.

Wargsbane went to his back, and he used the glow of his elvish blade until it faded away. Bilbo paused, listening for any sound at all. There wasn’t anything, but his instincts were screaming at him to get out.

With light steps and sticking to the shadows he moved past a body of water, and into a different tunnel. Nothing got in his way, though he did hear some sort of yelling behind him as he squeezed through a very narrow gap.

Perhaps he was getting too thin, but at the same time if he was heavier he wouldn’t have fit at all. Pushing that thought away, he continued through until he saw light. Good, a way out. Moving his head he heard some noise, but it wasn’t close. 

Feeling safe enough he headed towards the exit and put away the elvish dagger as he headed down towards some trees. He wondered where the dwarves were, then heard more shouting and drew his old sword. He faced the cave entrance and soon a bunch of dwarves ran out.

Smirking, he lowered his sword and watched a few of them pass before running with them. They didn’t run for long, stopping with the Misty Mountains still in sight. Gandalf made sure everyone was accounted for and Bilbo took the ring he had found out.

In the light, it still looked like a gold ring. Just a simple band with no markings or anything. Frowning he moved it in his hand and it glint in the light. “What is that?” Bilbo looked up at Gandalf “I don’t know, I found it in the mountain.” 

Gandalf frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but a horn sounded from the mountain. Bilbo turned and spotted orcs. “Out of the frying pan…” Gandalf said “Into the fire” Thorin added, and then they were running again.

They had to climb trees to get from the wargs. Bilbo killed one before climbing up himself. The giant creatures started knocking down the trees, and the dwarves and himself had to jump from one to another until they had nowhere else to go.

The last tree also fell, hanging partly over a deadly drop. Bilbo climbed to the trunk, not feeling safe on the limbs. He looked to all the orcs and the fire and swallowed. He hated orcs and wargs. They had taken so much from him. 

They had taken a lot from the dwarves as well. Thorin growled out “Azog” and moved to go attack the orc. Bilbo scowled and drew his blade and ran after the dwarf king. It may be idiotic, but he had his own grudge against the dark creatures.

Maybe not these specific orcs, but that was just semantics. Bilbo was more than happy to rid the world of more filth. Thorin went after a white orc on an equal as white warg. Bilbo stuck close to the dwarf, more out of habit than anything else. 

As Thorin blocked a hit from a hooked arm, Bilbo drove his blade into the wargs' side. The warg lashed out, catching him and tossing him away before falling down and dismounting the orc. Bilbo landed hard and coughed before getting up.

His head swam and he swayed before something slammed into his side. Bilbo yelled out and he swung out at his attacker. The orc fell away from him and he tried to get his footing back. “Bilbo look out!!” 

Lifting his head he saw a mace swinging for him and lifted his sword to block. Fighting so soon after getting his head hit was probably not good. Still, he had fought after worse. Gritting his teeth he faced the pale orc.

Glancing to his side, he found Thorin already facing off with the fiend. Two on one may not be the fairest...but then again this Azog was a rather large orc. Sweat ran down his face and he adjusted his sword. 

The orc growled and attacked, Bilbo deflected with Wargsbane and drew his elvish dagger with his left hand. Adjusting his footing he swung up and out and the orc's arm fell from his body. Azog yelled out and swung out with his hooked arm, hitting Bilbo back. 

His head connected with a nearby rock and he slipped into darkness next.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, nothing has changed. I'm still going to be homeless by the end of the month. I just tend to write when I am stressed. Enjoy my stress writing. (Chapter 11 was replaced by an actual chapter, make sure to check it out!)

Bilbo woke with a start, and to a faceful of Gandalf. Blinking he frowned “Hm, not the best face to see first thing.” Gandalf narrowed his eyes but looked relieved at the same time. His head hurt too much for him to even contemplate moving.

“What happened to that orc?” Gandalf sighed “He was chased away by the eagles. They were kind enough to take us a bit closer to Mirkwood.” Bilbo nodded and then grimaced. Gandalf moved and soon Oin took his place. 

The healer helped how he could, but most of the supplies had been lost. The dwarf did help him sit up but he still groaned and put a hand to his head. He was getting too old for this kind of thing. 

Not that fifty was extremely old, but it was old enough that he should start being more careful. “You got some nasty hits to your head.” He sighed “Yes, well, I fell down a drop before I got out of the mountain.” 

Oin frowned “And you still tried to fight?” Bilbo shrugged “Used to fighting until I can’t anymore.” Oin helped him up “Well...take it slow. Stay up tonight if you can, if you can’t I’ll have someone wake you up about every hour, to make sure nothing lasting happens.”

Bilbo nodded slowly to show he understood and then the group made their way down the carrock and to a river below. Bilbo knew he wanted a wash, and maybe get his clothes a bit cleaner. 

Once at the river, he stripped-being careful of his head-and entered the waters. He had lost his bag, so he didn’t have any soap. Using sand instead, he scrubbed at himself, then once he felt clean enough, he worked on his clothes.

“By Mahal…” Bilbo looked behind him at the voice and saw Dwalin standing nearby and staring at him. It took him a moment to realize what had caught the dwarf’s attention. His body was littered with scars. His back was especially bad.

Only his feet were saved from any bad markings, as well as his legs past his knees. Turning his attention back to his clothes he heard Dwalin move. “How did you get all of these?” Bilbo shrugged “Worked as a ranger.” 

He lifted his shirt. Orc blood was hard to clean. “I might go back to it once we reclaim your home.” It would be better than doing nothing. “Perhaps mercenary work again…” He said thoughtfully. It was always good to have options.

“What about the Shire?” Bilbo scowled and scrubbed at his shirt again. “I won’t be going back there.” Dwalin moved again, sitting nearby and crossing his arms. “Why not? That’s your home right??” Bilbo sighed, weighing his options on how to answer.

“Master Dwalin, do dwarves take part in shunning?” The warrior furrowed his brow “Aye, we shave and brand a dwarf and usually toss him out of the mountain.” Bilbo adjusted his shirt to scrub at a different spot.

“Would you travel with the sort afterward?” Dwalin frowned deeply “Depends. If we didn’t know at first, sure. Or it would depend on the reason they were shunned, or from what mountain.” Bilbo gave a light hum in understanding.

“What of other races? If you had someone who had been shunned in your group, but they weren’t a dwarf, what would you do?” Dwalin looked like he was actually thinking that over. “Well, they aren’t a dwarf, so things would be different I suppose.”

Bilbo smiled a little “Well, then that’s why.” Dwalin blinked “What?” Bilbo looked to the warrior “That’s why I won’t be going back. I can’t. They shunned me the day we left Hobbiton.” Dwalin stared at him then his eyes went wider. “That’s what throwing things at you was about?! Why didn’t you tell us?”

Bilbo bowed his head a little “Yes, I...I wasn’t sure what you all would think. Plus I already signed the contract.” He looked forward again. “Of course, if you all decide that you want me out of your group due to that, I would understand. I can get to Laketown or even Rohan from here and find work.” 

He checked his shirt again and then laid it out to dry. Then he went to work on the pants. “I would hold no ill will towards you if that is your decision. I am quite used to others not wanting me around after all.” Dwalin just frowned.

He looked like he was about to say something, but then Thorin called for him and he left. He did give one last look towards Bilbo before the hobbit was alone again. Bilbo sighed and lay his pants out then just sat on the bank of the river, enjoying the sunlight.


End file.
